No habra Crepúsculo
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Esa tarde estuve segura de tres cosas: 1-Mi vida no seria la misma sin él 2-Su ausencia era mi delirio 3-Desde ahora y por el resto de mis dias, no habria crepúsculo...One-Shot tragico


Quédate conmigo y regálame la oportunidad de vivir un poco mas de ti. Por favor no me dejes tan rápido. Aun no he podido decirte que te amo. Aun no he logrado abrazarte tanto como hubiera querido y sin duda no he podido verte sonreír tanto como me encantaría.

¿Por qué te despides? ¿Acaso tan rápido debe terminar?

Quisiera poder detener las lagrimas que salen de mis ojos pero simplemente no puedo. No puedo porque ya se lo que se avecina. Porque se que tu ya estas mas lejos de mi de lo que esperaba.

Veía a cada medico pasar por los diferentes pasillos de la clínica. Unos es paz y otras corrían pero al final, ninguno entendía por lo que yo estaba pasando.

Maldito el momento en que nuestro camino había cambiado tanto mi caballero de brillante armadura.

Podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas. Algunos celebran una vida y otros expedían una, pero ¿En que grupo debía entrar yo?

-Bella por favor deja de morderte el labio.- suplico Emmet mi cuñado y mas allá de eso, mi hermano.

Lo ignore y continúe con mi rutina para los nervios, morderme el labio y jugar con la sortija de matrimonio.

No te vayas nunca por favor. Sigue conmigo, no me hagas esto, no ahora.

Por favor no me dejes sola. Sin ti estoy únicamente sola en el mundo, dime que voy a hacer si tu me dejas. ¿Es que acaso tenía que acabarse tan rápido?

Una hora más y otra menos. Una hora más sin ti y una hora menos sin saber que hacer.

¿Podría tan solo alguien devolverme la esperanza?

Querría poder detener esto, pero imposible.

El tiempo avanzaba y cada vez creía más posible lo que se avecinaba.

¿Podría acabarse tan rápido?

-Bella esto es para ti.- susurro muy bajo mi cuñada Alice

Estaba firmada con mi nombre.

Bella, mi damisela, mi princesa, mi niña, yo nunca quise esto para los dos, te lo aseguro.

El destino jugo unas cartas distintas a las que yo esperaba, y estaba escrito que esto iba a terminar así.

Quiero que sepas que estas conmigo y yo contigo y que no podemos hacer nada contra esto. Yo luche amor, y mucho, pero parece no haber sido suficiente, por eso henos aquí entre flores y lagrimas.

No me olvides nunca, que así yo nunca lo hare.

Siempre serás la princesa de mi cuento.

Esto no acaba aquí, al contrario será eterno.

Con amor: Tu caballero de brillante armadura.

Unas lágrimas más salían de mis ojos acompañadas de sollozos. El lo sabia, el sabia que esto iba a terminar. Que se nos iba a terminar

Pero podía no ser verdad. Aun no estaba dicha la última palabra, había que esperar, un poco mas bastaría, no había que adelantarse al hecho que aun no llegaba.

-Bella, cariño tengo que decirte algo.- la voz de Esme me envolvió y allí cada frágil parte de mi corazón se rompió y creí las palabras de mi príncipe.

-Bella la vida es algo injusta. A veces ocurren cosas que son lo que queremos. A veces el destino nos ofrece una mano de cartas que no era la que ganaba el juego, que al contrario precipitaba nuestra pérdida. Carlisle hizo todo lo que pudo en estos meses. El lucho mucho, por ti y por la familia que soñaban construir. Quiero que sepas que el te amo muchísimo y que mi pequeñito nunca fue mas feliz en su vida. Bella esto es muy difícil para mi y para todos, pero se escapo de nuestras manos

No me dejes por favor. Quédate conmigo hazte que me haya ido. No me dejes llorar sola. No me dejes contra el mundo sola. Esto es muy difícil sin ti.

Déjame abrazarte y atarte a mí. No me dejes caer en la tentación de la muerte, al contrario arrástrame a la vida, junto a ti.

Me levante de la silla con las lágrimas cegando mi vista y corrí hacia la puerta de emergencia.

Escuche detrás de mi los gritos de mi familia pidiéndome que me detuviera pero no lo iba a hacer, no hasta encantarlo a el.

Entre tantas personas vi a Carlisle sosteniendo con ímpetu como esperando un milagro la mano de mi amado.

Mi caballero, mi príncipe, mi niño. Allí estaba el, con su acostumbrado expresión de serenidad y hasta podría decir que esa media sonrisa suya que tanto me enloquecía.

-Creo que los dejare solos.- dijo Carlisle.

Se me partió el alma al ver como su mano caía sin vida una vez que Carlisle la soltó.

Mi hermoso corazón había perdido sus latidos.

Su rostro en paz y sin rastro de vida fue el cuadro mas triste que se pinto en mis pupilas.

Alargue mi mano para rozar su hermosa mejilla, donde tantas veces había depositado dulces besos.

-Quédate conmigo, no te vayas por favor.- susurre con la voz quebrantada por las lagrimas.

¿Por qué? Dime acaso porque tenía que ser así. Tan difícil para mí y para los dos. Por que tenia que acabar de este modo tan absurdo.

¿Qué había hecho yo para ser castigada de este modo?

-Edward dime que sigues conmigo, que es mentira, que estoy soñando. Dime por favor que voy despertar y te voy a ver de nuevo junto a mí. Por favor Edward regresa, por favor no me dejes sola, no me hagas esto.- me abrase a su cuerpo esperando la anhelada respuesta de sus brazos pero simplemente estaba sola.

-Me dejaste sola.- deposite en ultimo beso en sus muertos brazos y me aleje de el para siempre.

El dolor en mi pecho era indescriptible. Trate de sujetarlo con mis brazos pero no fueron suficientes.

Y si el cielo me arrebata mi vida entera no queda nada entonces en la tierra.

El llanto estaba presente entre mi familia, su familia.

Me tire en el piso a mitad de pasillo sin poder dar un paso mas con toda el alma hecha pedazos sin oportunidad de sanar.

-Bella.- se escucho un grito y alguien corrió hacia mí antes de levantarme en brazos.

-Ya mi pequeña.- susurraba en mi oído mi hermano Jacob.

-Me dejo, Jake me dejo sola. Se fue y no me espero. Me dejo. Jake se fue.

-Bella el dejo una segunda nota para ti.- dijo Alice. Me zafe de los brazos de Jacob para acercarme a tomar la nota.

Si estas leyendo esto es que termino como nadie quería que fuera.

Quiero decirte que ocupaste cada centímetro de mi corazón y que cada abrazo y cada caricia se van conmigo a donde vaya. Prometo cuidarte, convertirme en tu ángel, para cada momento tu vida.

Siempre serás mi princesa y yo siempre será tu caballero de brillante armadura este o no a tu lado para que me veas, aunque igual estaré.

La vida no es nunca lo que queremos, pero aprendemos a vivir con ello. Eso te pido yo, que por mi aprendas a vivir sin mi.

Te dejo a mi familia, por lo que mas quieras cuida de mi hermosa madre que es lo mejor que tengo.

Cuida de mi hermana Alice que siempre será mi pequeña y dulce terremoto.

Cuida de mi hermano Emmet, quiérelo mucho, después de lo de Rose es lo que mas necesita.

Mi padre, mi puerto seguro, mi mástil, de el no has de cuidar, estoy seguro de que el puede solo.

Pero mas que nada en el mundo, cuida de ti. Cuida tus sentimientos, valora cada centímetro de ti misma. Cuida tu corazón y vela porque el ser a quien le llegue a pertenecer después, sea el indicado.

Cuida de todos tanto como yo cuidare de ustedes. Y cuida de ti como siempre yo cuidare de ti.

Espero que no hubieras tenido que leer esta carta, porque espero las cosas hayan salido mejor, pero si así no fue, lo siento mucho por no poder cumplir mi promesa de quedarme contigo hasta que te quedes dormida.

Te amo y te amare siempre. Discúlpame por dejarte en persona, porque en alma siempre estaré contigo tanto como tu me quieras allí. Mi alma esta contigo Isabella Swan, y te estaré esperando cada día, hasta que llegue el momento de que vengas a hacer compañía, pero por favor no lo precipites.

Nos vemos en el crepúsculo, búscame en el, porque siempre allí estaré.

Eternamente contigo, Edward Cullen, tu esposo, tu amigo, tu amante, tu consuelo, tu ángel guardián.

Adiós…

-Adiós mi Edward, eternamente tuya.- me abrase al papel y con el a Jacob para dejarme vencer por el dolor. Por la despedida.

En se instante me di cuenta de un único detalle, ni en esa tarde ni en ninguna de mi vida a partir de hoy habría crepúsculo, porque sin el, el día acabaría y yo ni cuenta me daría.


End file.
